


Intrigue and Inspiration

by TonySawicki



Category: Arashi (Band), Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Established Ohmiya, Fluff and Crack, Inexcusable Ridiculousness, M/M, Shameless Smut, absolute nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonySawicki/pseuds/TonySawicki
Summary: The Arashi/Dir en grey crossover that ABSOLUTELY NO ONE asked for!!When Ohno goes to an interesting art exhibit, he meets someone surprising and gets a bit more than he bargained for...





	Intrigue and Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely obviously don't own Dir en grey or Arashi even a little bit.  
> There was no reason for me to write this. At all. I don't know if anyone is going to read it.  
> I just thought it was gonna be funny!! To me and basically no one else.  
> I have no excuse and I apologize.

There was always the chance that he would be recognized. Ohno took that risk anytime he went anywhere. But for whatever reason, this art exhibit didn’t seem like the kind of place where there would be hordes of young women, which were typically the fans he needed to be most careful around. Still, he kept his sunglasses on, until he decided they were impeding his ability to properly appreciate one of the pieces he was looking at, and cautiously, he pushed them up on top of his head. 

It was a large and exquisite piece and he stood there just looking at it for longer than he even realized, taking in all the little bits that connected it together. Staring at it so long he felt increasingly uncomfortable, but somehow that made him just want to look at it longer. He took a couple steps closer, his face only inches away, when he realized someone else had stepped up to look at it too.

“Ah, pardon me,” Ohno said quickly, moving back so as not to block the stranger’s view.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ve seen it before,” the newcomer said with a shrug. “Besides, you seem engaged.”

Ohno nodded, turning back to the details he had been examining. “The line work is just amazing… A lot of the finer details were lost when the color was applied, but up close you can still make them out.”

“I know, that was a real pain.”

Ohno looked curiously at the stranger. He was small, shorter even than Ohno himself, and hidden away in a bulky sweater and a rather unattractive, wide-brimmed hat. He was wearing sunglasses too, though they seemed like more of a fashion statement than anything else. “You’re… pretty familiar with this piece then?” Ohno asked.

“Reasonably familiar with all of these pieces, sure,” the other man said, a crooked grin appearing briefly.

Ohno was starting to feel like he’d missed something. He should know who this guy was, he was sure. He looked discreetly down at the little pamphlet for the exhibit, spotting the photograph of the artist, Kyo, vocalist of the bands Dir en grey and sukekiyo, near the top. That couldn’t be who he was talking to now, could it? This guy was tiny and soft and dressed vaguely like somebody’s grandpa. He couldn’t be the sort of menacing vocal powerhouse whose artwork was on display here. Right?

“Well?”

Ohno turned back to the other man, found him watching him expectantly, arms crossed over his chest.

“What did you decide? Does it look like me or no?”

“You’re Kyo,” Ohno said, raising his eyebrows uncertainly.

“I am,” Kyo said with a small bow.

Ohno blinked a few times before bowing himself. “I am so sorry; I’ve been rude.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kyo said, waving a hand. “I didn’t introduce myself.” He looked back at the piece in front of them. “So what do you think? Aside from the color fucking up the detail, which yeah, pissed me off too.”

Ohno was sort of taken aback at the shift to ultra-casual. “I think… it’s the kind of work I could get caught up in. It speaks to me, even if I can’t really understand what it’s saying.”

Kyo smiled at that. “That’s all an artist can really ask for, I think.”

“I really admire your work,” Ohno said, pleased to see the smile back on Kyo’s face. He had the strangest feeling like he wanted Kyo to _like_ him, like that mattered far more than it should have. Turning to face him again he said, “I haven’t introduced myself either, my—”

“I know who you are,” Kyo cut him off with an air of utter disinterest.

Somehow that coldness made Ohno feel shattered, like the pieces of him could be swept up and left in a corner and he wouldn’t bother trying to reassemble himself. “Oh,” he said.

“Look, I’ll be candid with you,” Kyo said quietly, taking off his sunglasses. “I have no interest… in Johnny’s cookie cutter boys and their sensual-sunshine image of the world.”

Ohno nodded, entranced by the _presence_ of Kyo’s eyes, dark and honest and strangely beautiful.

“But you, Ohno… Your art did not come out of their cookie cutter.” Kyo pushed up the sleeve of his sweater, revealing a web of tattooed skin beneath, and scratched absently at his arm. “Your Freestyle exhibitions, that kind of thing does interest me.”

“You’ve seen my art?” Ohno asked.

“I felt a connection to it,” Kyo said, nodding. “It made me think we’re not so different.”

Ohno wasn’t sure how true that was. This man before him seemed to be from an entirely separate world from him, some other end of the spectrum, despite their living in the same city, working in the same music business. Kyo felt almost like a different _species_ and Ohno was oddly _drawn_ to him, intrigued by his very energy that felt so sharp and so soft at the same time.

Kyo took a couple steps towards him and lowered his voice even more. “I’m staying in this hotel while some work is being done on my apartment.” He pulled a card out of his pocket and held it out to Ohno between two fingers. “I get the feeling you might want to fuck. I wouldn’t mind us using each other for inspiration.” He smirked and waited for Ohno to take the card before slipping his sunglasses back on. “I’ll be there either way. Come tonight, if you like.” And just like that he walked off, a sway in his hips that Ohno could have been imagining.

Ohno was about a hundred degrees warmer than he should have been. His hands were shaking as he slid the card with Kyo’s hotel name and room number into the pocket of his jeans.He wouldn’t go. There was no way he could go, and he was still mostly in shock from having been so blatantly propositioned by this guy, this… intriguing and artistic guy with a great _mouth_ … Ohno shook his head quickly. He needed to get out of here and call Nino and forget this whole episode ever happened.

 

Nino was waiting for Ohno in his apartment when he got home, lounging on the couch in a t-shirt and boxer briefs, his attention on his DS in front of him. It took him a minute to look up when Ohno came in, and another for him to actually save his game and set the device aside, but then he smiled and made room on the couch for Ohno to sit. “Hey babe. How was the art?”

“It was good,” Ohno said with a small frown as he took a seat. “Saw some really good things.” His mind was a million miles away, but Nino didn’t seem to notice it as anything unusual.

“You were gone longer than I expected,” Nino said, scooting closer and leaning against Ohno’s shoulder. “Find anything that really stood out?”

“Actually,” Ohno said, “I met Kyo.”

“Kyo?”

“The artist, he’s also a musician,” Ohno said. Nino already had his phone out and was looking him up.

“Whoa,” Nino said, his eyes widening as he looked down at the small screen. “He seems… intense. What was he like?”

Ohno shook his head, unsure how to describe him. “Not particularly different from anyone else… and yet somehow different from everyone else.”

“Says he writes all the lyrics for both his bands, too.”

“That doesn’t surprise me at all,” Ohno muttered, standing up from the couch.

“Oh, yikes.”

“What?”

“Just… skimmed a couple of his songs. Let’s just say arashi couldn’t cover them,” Nino said.

Ohno took off the coat he was still wearing and went to hang it up by the door. “He knew who I was.”

“What, and you’re surprised? We’re pretty well-known.”

“But me, specifically. He said he liked my art.”

Nino glanced over, smiling again. “Yeah? My guess is he’d even like the creepier ones. Some of these photos of him…”

“I can only imagine,” Ohno said as he came back into the living room proper and stood with his hands in his pockets.

“Here’s one of him dressed like some kinda naughty nun,” Nino said. He paused, tilting his head. “Actually that’s kinda hot.” 

“Yeah, well.”

Nino looked up at that, lowering his phone to his lap. “Ooh, you thought he was hot.”

“I don’t know,” Ohno said uneasily. “There was just something intriguing about him.”

Nino was smirking as he went back to looking at his phone. “You know, he looks pretty attractive in a number of these… Whoa, did you see his abs?”

“What? No, why would I have seen his abs?”

“Seems like he has them out a lot,” Nino said, holding his phone out for Ohno to see.

Ohno took the offered phone and looked at the array of photos of topless Kyo, usually onstage, lean but well-muscled body glistening under the lights, tattoos spiraling down his arms, wrapping around over his collarbone and down one hip. In several of the photos he was bleeding, gashes visible across his chest and ribs, and in a few of them he was quite noticeably aroused. Ohno made a strangled sort of noise and handed the phone back to Nino.

“Wow, baby, what’s got you so torn up about it?” Nino asked. Music started playing from his phone and Ohno could tell he’d opened up a video of one of Kyo’s performances. “You know I don’t mind if you think other guys are sexy. Especially when they’re pretty obviously sexy guys.”

“It’s just… he… invited me,” Ohno said, starting to pace in front of the couch.

“Invited you to do what? Something art-related?”

“Not as such, no.”

“Ohno, spit it out,” Nino said, standing up and putting a hand on Ohno’s shoulder to stop his pacing, his face showing some concern.

“He invited me to his hotel room. Tonight,” Ohno said. “For sex.”

Nino blinked. “Are you sure that’s what he meant?”

“He wasn’t exactly beating around the bush with it,” Ohno said.

“Wow,” Nino said. He looped his arms around Ohno’s waist, nuzzling his shoulder for a moment before he said, “You’re going, right?”

“What??”

“I definitely think you should. He’s hot and you’re obviously ‘intrigued’ or whatever. Just from what I saw online, I have to think he’d be really interesting in bed,” Nino said, one hand drifting down Ohno’s side to get a handful of his ass.

“Nino!” Ohno squeaked, honestly shocked and baffled by his lover’s reaction.

“I know it won’t change how much you love meee,” Nino said. “I just don’t think you should pass up the opportunity. And afterwards you can tell me all about it.” He grinned wickedly.

“I don’t even know him!”

“Maybe it would be more uncomfortable if you did,” Nino pointed out.

“It feels pretty uncomfortable now,” Ohno said.

“I could make you more comfortable,” Nino offered with a coy smile. He rolled his hips against Ohno’s thigh, and Ohno gave a gasp as he felt how hard his lover was.

“What…?” Ohno looked questioningly at Nino as he got carefully to his knees.

“I just got excited, thinking about what you two might do together,” Nino said as he started to unbutton Ohno’s jeans. “What do you want to do with him?”

“I… I don’t know,” Ohno said, swallowing.

Nino’s eyes sparkled as he whispered, “Are you gonna let him fuck you?”

Ohno wanted to shake his head, but he couldn’t seem to make it move the way he wanted to, and just breathed out another, “I don’t know.”

“Mm, I want you to,” Nino said. He got Ohno’s jeans all undone and dipped his hand in to free his length from the confines. “Just wish I could have you on speakerphone while he does, so I could hear you screaming while he pounds into you.”

“Jesus,” Ohno said, torn between being horrified and aroused by the way Nino was talking. He couldn’t deny that he was at least somewhat turned on by the topic, his cock growing steadily harder in Nino’s hand, but he still wasn’t sure how he felt about any of it, and he had no idea what he wanted from his intended encounter with Kyo.

“Oh, and please, _please_ tell me you’re gonna suck his dick,” Nino practically moaned before taking Ohno into his mouth, sucking hard at the head while he slid his hand up and down the shaft.

Considering everything leading up to it, Nino starting to go after him like he was the best thing he’d ever tasted shouldn’t really have come as a surprise, but Ohno wasn’t always great at keeping up with things as they were happening, and all he could do was let out a choked-off half-shout as Nino started to bob his head over his length.

It wasn’t unusual for Nino to get pretty into it while he was pleasuring Ohno; it was always obvious that he loved what he was doing. But tonight his enthusiasm seemed beyond anything Ohno had seen before as he moaned around his cock, slurped at it, tried to swallow him whole. Then the sudden movement caught Ohno’s eye, and he could see Nino was furiously jerking himself off even as he continued his ministrations on Ohno.

Ohno chewed on his lower lip, unsure where to keep his eyes, when he wanted to watch everything Nino was doing with his full attention. He got one hand in Nino’s hair, petting it fondly as he just enjoyed the skillful mouth of his lover. 

Years together and plenty of experience meant Nino knew all the fastest ways to bring Ohno off, and he wasn’t apparently trying to draw anything out this time, dragging Ohno to that edge and dangling him over it with practiced ease. Just before Ohno could reach his climax, Nino lost it himself, whining obscenely with his mouth full of cock as he shot his load onto the living room rug.

It didn’t take much for Ohno from there, but what really did him in was the sudden mental image of himself in Nino’s position, of _Kyo_ standing over him, of the pleasured look he might wear on his oddly enticing face as he came right into Ohno’s waiting mouth—with a much louder cry than he typically let out, Ohno found his end, his vision whiting out for a few seconds as Nino swallowed everything he was given.

Nino got to his feet as Ohno stood wobbling on the spot, and locked his arms around his waist to keep him upright. “I can see how much you want him, babe,” Nino whispered. He placed a trail of possessive kisses up the length of Ohno’s neck. “So go get him, and bring me back the details.” He leaned in to kiss Ohno’s mouth, teasing him just briefly with his tongue before pulling back again. “But _now_ , go jump in the shower, and I will find you an outfit, because you are _not_ wearing that.” He plucked lightly at Onno’s denim button-down and then swatted his ass, pushing him towards the bathroom.

Ohno was grateful that Nino was still so clearheaded since he himself felt like there was nothing left in his mind but cotton candy and well-defined abs. He nodded obediently and went to take a shower, content to let his thoughts fade to white noise as he washed.

 

By the time Ohno came out of the shower, nude, rubbing his towel through his hair, Nino had laid out a whole ensemble for him on the dresser.

“Did he happen to say what time you should get there?” Nino asked from his spot lying upside down across the bed.

“He didn’t specify,” Ohno said, moving to get dressed. Nino had picked out for him a tank top with a button-down overshirt and a pair of tight, dark red chinos, which he didn’t usually wear because they felt a bit scandalous, but which Nino had mentioned more than once made his butt look, as he put it, “extra squeezable.” He hadn’t picked out underwear, but Ohno accepted that as a simple oversight and corrected it himself, grabbing a pair from the top drawer and leaving his towel draped over his shoulders.

Nino was looking at his phone again for a while when he rolled over onto his stomach and leaned his chin on his fist. “What was his hair like?”

“Kyo’s?”

“Yeah, it seems like he’s had a plethora of different looks, here.” His eyes were on his phone, and Ohno realized he was _still_ looking up information and pictures of Kyo. He was going to end up knowing far more about him than Ohno did; maybe _he_ should be the one to go meet him in his hotel room.

Rather than giving voice to any of that, Ohno shrugged. “I didn’t really notice. Black? Short? It was pretty much covered up by a hat.”

“A hat?” Nino said, clearly displeased. “A good hat or a bad hat?”

“Umm.” Ohno tugged his pants on as he considered the hat he’d seen Kyo wearing. “I mean, it kind of reminded me of, like, Snufkin?”

“Snufkin. The Moomin character,” Nino said. He made a face. “And you were attracted to this guy??”

“Don’t act like you’re not,” Ohno snapped. “You’ve been ogling pictures of his abs all evening!”

“Not just his abs,” Nino said, waggling an eyebrow. “But if all I’d seen was him in a Snufkin get-up… I’m going to note this on my list of your potential fetishes.”

Ohno rolled his eyes and dropped his towel on the dresser so he could finish getting dressed.

“Those sleeves are meant to be rolled up.” Nino pointed to the shirt Ohno had just put on. “Roll them up.” As Ohno grudgingly started to follow his directions Nino said, “Trust me, guys look amazing with their sleeves rolled up, and you especially do, it’s a _thing_.”

“Don’t see how it matters, if I’m probably just gonna be taking it off anyway,” Ohno muttered to himself.

Nino heard it anyway and looked delighted. “So! You’re planning on taking everything off for him!”

“I didn’t say that,” Ohno said defensively. “This is an overshirt; it’d be the first thing to come off!”

“You should make sure he takes everything off though, because from what I understand, like every single part of that man’s body is chiseled to perfection,” Nino said, kicking his feet a little.

“You’ve been spending too much time online.” Ohno let out a sigh. “I think I need to drink something before I go.”

Nino sat up looking mildly disapproving. “Okay, babe, but don’t overdo it. We don’t need you having an emotional episode right when we’re trying to leave. Or _you’re_ trying to leave.”

Ohno felt a quiet ripple of panic go through him, and looked over his shoulder at Nino as he started for the kitchen. “You’re not going to drive me?”

Nino rolled off the bed and followed him down the hall. “That would require putting on pants, so no, I’m not going to do it,” he said. “But you can text me the whole cab ride over if you’re nervous.”

Ohno wanted to take some comfort in that, but he knew he was _already_  nervous, so instead he opened the fridge and took some comfort in a cold beer.

“I get why you’re freaking out. The guy’s probably really intimidating in person,” Nino said. “I’m impressed you made it through a conversation with him.”

“Ehhh,” Ohno said noncommittally. “He’s really short.”

“Shorter than me?” Nino said, raising his eyebrows.

Ohno nodded.

“Shorter than you?” Nino said

“Yes! And when I saw him he was wearing a big sweater,” Ohno said before taking another swig of his beer. “Makes him seem less intimidating, I guess.”

“Then why are you scared?” Nino asked.

“I’m not _scared_ ,” Ohno said, leaning against the kitchen counter. “It’s just weird.”

Nino gave him what was probably supposed to be a sympathetic look, but there was something almost predatory around the edges of it. “Aww. I know, I wish I could be there with you.”

“Might be wrong to invite someone else along without talking to him first,” Ohno said.

“Should we call the hotel? Ask him?”

Ohno found that suggestion entirely disturbing and shook his head. “No, that would be worse. I don’t even want to imagine that conversation.”

Nino rolled his eyes to the side, paused, and then started laughing, clearly having imagined that conversation. “Fine, so I won’t go,” he said, with a flick of his wrist. “But you might still let him know about me.”

Ohno looked seriously at Nino, trying to read his expression. “I don’t have to go at all, if you don’t want me to.”

“No, no, I do want you to,” Nino assured him hurriedly. “You should probably get going now, in fact,” he added, glancing at the clock on the kitchen wall.

Ohno finished his beer before saying anything. He rinsed the bottle and put it with the other glass to be recycled and then turned back to Nino. “I’ll make sure he knows I’m seriously involved with you before anything else happens.”

Nino smiled and put his hands on Ohno’s waist, giving a little squeeze before leaning in to kiss him once more. “The sooner you go, the sooner I get to hear about everything,” he said, still smiling as he pulled back from the kiss.

 

 

Not until he’d been in the taxi taking him to Kyo’s hotel for fifteen minutes already did Ohno text Nino with his latest and most pressing worry: _What if it’s a setup?_

Nino texted back promptly, _Why would he bother? It would be easy for you to explain away. I really doubt it._

_Why would he bother asking me to come in the first place?_ Ohno typed, frowning. _I don’t see how I could be his Type_.

_Maybe you’re not. But you’re gorgeous and interesting, and even he can’t miss that. He must have been intrigued by you, too._

Another message came from Nino just after, _You’ll be fine. If he tries anything weird on you like out of some of his PVs, you can just call me right away and I’ll send a cab to come get you._

Then another _, Or cut out the middle man, and just call a cab right away._

Ohno couldn’t help but laugh at that. Nino always knew how to lighten the mood when he was worrying about things too much, and he was terribly grateful for it. With a slight shake of his head he wrote back, _How many of those PVs did you watch while I was in the shower?_

_Not that many, but some were definitely pretty freaky. Maybe it’s just a stage image, but they sure make it seem like that guy has some issues._

Ohno considered this, compared it to the man he had met so briefly, compared it all to the art he had seen displayed at the exhibit. They all seemed to be pieces of one person who he was sure he couldn’t ever hope to know fully. _I guess we know as well as anyone about stage images_ , he sent off to Nino. He glanced up and out the window, and realized they were pulling up at the hotel. With one final text to Nino to let him know he’d arrived, Ohno went about paying the taxi driver and got out of the car, careful to pull the collar of his leather jacket up and keep his face down to avoid being recognized.

He managed to make it through the hotel lobby without anyone really looking his way, sunglasses covering most of his face despite the late hour of the evening. He crossed purposefully to the elevators and his good luck kept when the doors opened to an empty elevator. He pressed the button for Kyo’s floor and closed his eyes, his stomach still churning uneasily. This really wasn’t the kind of thing Ohno did usually. The elevator dinged and to his great displeasure he saw it was not the floor he’d requested, but the floor below, and an older woman came bustling on, holding the hand of a small girl.

“We have to check the next floor,” the woman said to the child. “This vending machine didn’t have any.”

“But the elevator goes so SLOW!!” the little girl complained.

Ohno nodded to them and then tried to turn his body more away, praying they wouldn’t recognize him.

It was a short ride up to the next floor, where all three of them exited the elevator. The woman started off towards the vending machines and Ohno was relieved to find, after checking the card Kyo had given them, that the room he was heading to was in the opposite direction. He noticed the little girl lingering behind, peering at him curiously as he turned down the hall, but he just moved faster, not giving her the chance to make a scene if she knew his face.

Kyo’s room was at the end of the hall and Ohno checked the number against the card in his hand several more times before actually knocking.

The pause wasn’t long enough for Ohno to have started really worrying when the door opened and Kyo was standing there smiling. 

“You came,” Kyo said as he stepped aside to let Ohno into the room. “Glad to know I didn’t misread you.”

Ohno went in, leaving his shoes by the door, and finally taking off his sunglasses. The Kyo that greeted him now seemed like a different animal than the man he’d met earlier in the day. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of dark grey cropped joggers. His black hair was fluffed up, sticking out in every direction since he’d obviously towel-dried it after showering. Though he was still small, the removal of his shirt had the impact of making him exude a lot more sexual power, and Ohno found he had to look away because wow, all those perfectly toned muscles were just so much _more_ in person than they had been in the photos Nino showed him.

Leaning against the dresser, Ohno shrugged his jacket off and draped it over a corner of the television which was off anyway. He kept his eyes on the carpet, trying to decide what he should say first, since, he realized, so far he hadn’t said anything at all.

“Or… you’re having second thoughts?” Kyo’s voice forced Ohno to look up. Kyo was standing watching him with his arms crossed over his bare chest, looking mildly concerned.

“Not really,” Ohno said. He took a breath and then went on, “I think you should know that I’m not actually single.”

“No, aren’t you with that guy from your group?” Kyo said, moving to sit at the foot of the bed, facing Ohno. “The gay one.”

Ohno made a face but couldn’t really comment. “Nino, yes,” he said. “You knew I was involved with someone? And you still invited me here for… this?”

Kyo raised his eyebrows. “I merely extended an offer. I assumed you would speak to him about it.” He shrugged. “Or that you’d bring him along.” His brows lowered sharply. “You _did_ speak to him, right?”

Ohno nodded. 

“Good. If you hadn’t, I’d have you leave right now. I’m not interested in going behind anyone’s back like that.”

“He’ll be disappointed to know that he would have been welcome,” Ohno said.

That had Kyo smiling in this self-conscious but charming way. “Yeah? So he was all right with you joining me this evening?”

“He fully encouraged it,” Ohno said. “I wouldn’t have come otherwise.”

“Good,” Kyo said again. He pulled one leg up so his foot was flat on the bed, and draped his arms around his knee. The action caused his muscles to flex briefly and Ohno couldn’t help but think how much he’d like to get his mouth on him. “I am amused that he’d want to come along without even meeting me.”

Ohno paused, unsure if he should say just how much research Nino had spent the evening doing. “I think he was interested in seeing me with you.”

“Oh? Doing what?” There was something far too exciting in Kyo’s eyes, something that made Ohno feel looser.

Maybe that was why he was able to confess, “He pretty much begged me to suck your dick.”

“Begged you?” Kyo raised an eyebrow.

“Said please and everything,” Ohno said. “I guess he really wants me to.”

“And you?” Kyo said, letting his knee fall to the side and leaning forward to rest his forearms on his thighs. “What do you want?”

Ohno thought about it for a minute, let his eyes wander over Kyo. It was strange to feel like he had the power when he was in the room with him, but he was fully-clothed where Kyo wasn’t, he was standing looking down at him, and Kyo was just waiting so patiently for his answer that Ohno almost shivered. “To taste you,” he said finally.

Kyo held out a hand and Ohno took it, looking down at it in near-surprise. Kyo had really nice hands, _beautiful_ hands, and much as Ohno loved his Nino’s round little hamburger hands, he found that he wanted Kyo’s touch, wanted those hands on every inch of him. 

As soon as he was close enough, Ohno leaned down to capture Kyo’s mouth with his, a soft sound leaving him at the feel of his lips. They were plush and warm and they opened easily for Ohno’s tongue to delve past them. Kyo tasted like everything Nino didn’t, but in a way that Ohno could never begin to put into words. Already he was remembering what Kyo had said when he’d invited him here in the first place, that they might use each other for inspiration, and he knew it was true, knew that tiny aspects of Kyo would be showing up in Ohno’s artwork whether he intended it or not.

With a slight reluctance, Ohno let his kisses travel away from Kyo’s lips, along his jaw and down his neck, his tongue compulsively tracing over the tattoo there. It hadn’t really been visible when he’d seen him clothed; the majority of his tattoos hadn’t been, and seeing them now gave Ohno this extra thrill, like he was allowed to see and touch something beautiful and forbidden, even if he knew that Kyo frequently showed off his ink at his own lives, didn’t go to particularly great lengths to hide it. Still, actually _tasting_ it was surely something a very privileged few got to experience.

Well, depending on how often Kyo dabbled in this kind of thing.

Ohno voiced his thoughts even as he continued licking over the bird that stretched across Kyo’s collarbone, “Do you do this often?”

There was a breathless chuckle before Kyo said, “This?”

“Invite strangers to spend a night with you,” Ohno said. He paused to look at Kyo’s face, saw his eyes narrow thoughtfully.

“No,” Kyo said. “I guess… I seek always to express myself, and to offer up something that may be a source of inspiration for others, in any type of performance, creative or personal… But honestly, I have little tolerance for many people, so it’s rare for me to click with someone on enough levels that I would want this kind of intimacy with them.”

“Enough levels? Artistic interest is a prerequisite for you, isn’t it?” Ohno said, trying not to laugh at the absurdity of it. He didn’t think he’d ever met anyone quite like Kyo before, who was so wrapped up in his own creative processes that it was hard to tell where they ended and he, as a person, began.

“Generally speaking, yes,” Kyo said. “But suffice it to say, you are not just another notch in some bedpost. I’ve found your work intriguing for a while, and when I saw you at my show, I thought why not take a risk and see if you could be interested as well?” His hands rested on Ohno’s waist and he seemed to be waiting again for Ohno to signal him to move forward. “And what should I call you? Satoshi? Oh-chan?” He quirked an eyebrow.

“I don’t think I’ll be calling you _Kyo_ -chan, so let’s skip that,” Ohno said. “Ohno is fine.”

“Ohno then,” Kyo said, and the sound of it sent the smallest of frissons down Ohno’s spine. He needed to be closer.

Ohno climbed onto Kyo’s lap, and returned to kissing his neck on the opposite side from before. He ground himself slowly against Kyo, enjoying the quiet gasp he let out as his hands tightened on Ohno’s waist, then drifted lower. Ohno moaned as Kyo groped at his ass through his pants. He loved the feeling of those hands on him and he wanted more. He pressed himself down against Kyo again, more firmly, let him feel how turned on he was already.

More roughly than he meant to, Ohno shoved Kyo down flat on the bed. He bent over him to take a nipple into his mouth, suckling at it and biting. Kyo grunted softly, his whole body jerking, and Ohno moved one hand down between them to palm at Kyo’s crotch. He pulled back from his chest with a small, self-satisfied smile when he felt how hard Kyo was, and as he moved his attention to the other nipple, biting harshly at it, he quickly discovered that Kyo seemed to have a bit of a thing for pain. He supposed that wasn’t all that surprising and he filed it away for reference.

Sitting up fully, Ohno let both his hands drift over Kyo’s abdomen, the impressive musculature there, down to the curve of his hipbones. Kyo’s torso seemed inordinately long and Ohno found he had a distinct temptation to lick up the entire length of him, especially to feel the lines of those abs under his tongue, but Kyo was watching him, propped up on his elbows, his eyes dark and curious, and Ohno didn’t think he really had the patience to take that kind of time with him right then. Instead, he took hold of the waistband of Kyo’s pants and pulled them down his thighs without preamble.

Somehow he hadn’t been fully prepared for the sight of Kyo’s cock. Sure, the photos online of his stage boners had suggested something about it size-wise but they’d given Ohno no indication of how _thick_ he was, and before he could even think to hesitate Ohno had his hand wrapped around Kyo, stroking languidly. He spent a few minutes just touching him, applying pressure in different areas, finding out what Kyo enjoyed. Kyo just kept his eyes on him and let him do as he pleased, and Ohno couldn’t deny that it was nice to know he was holding his attention so entirely.

Ohno backed up off of Kyo’s lap and lowered himself gracefully to his knees. He pulled Kyo’s pants off all the way and tossed them aside. At the last second he remembered something and pulled his phone out of his own pants pocket, tossing it up onto the bed beside Kyo.

“What’s this for?” Kyo asked, sitting up and looking between Ohno and the phone.

Ohno reached up and touched the screen with his thumb to unlock it and then placed the phone firmly in Kyo’s hand. “Just whenever you get a good shot… You’re something of a photographer, right?” Ohno leaned down, circled the head of Kyo’s cock with his tongue, and pulled back. “If you’re okay with it, that is.”

“For the scrapbook, hm?” Kyo smirked at him, though the expression faltered when Ohno slid his mouth down over his cock. He stroked over Ohno’s hair lightly with one hand.

Ohno let his eyes close as he bobbed his head and moved one hand to cup and squeeze Kyo’s balls. Maybe it was strange for him to trust Kyo to take pictures during this act, but he knew he wanted to have something to bring home to show Nino, and for whatever reason, he really _did_ feel like Kyo could be trusted. He let himself get into it, listening to all the little noises Kyo made as he got closer. He was vocal and Ohno enjoyed that, felt his own arousal growing the longer he had Kyo in his mouth.

Relaxing his throat, Ohno lowered himself all the way down, his nose brushing the short hair around the base of Kyo’s cock. He swallowed once, heard Kyo curse under his breath, and then pulled slowly back up, scraping his teeth lightly along Kyo’s length as he did. Kyo made some beautiful sound, something like a growl, from deep in his chest, and his thighs shook. 

“O-Ohno,” Kyo whispered, and Ohno could tell it was a warning as the hand resting in his hair tightened for a moment.

Ohno remembered his fantasy from earlier, of himself just like this, sucking Kyo for all he was worth, of Kyo’s face as he lost it down Ohno’s throat. He moaned around Kyo’s cock as he thought of it, then flicked his eyes up to see Kyo’s actual face in this moment. It wasn’t quite how he imagined it; Ohno’s fantasy hadn’t included the labret piercing (which he thought suited Kyo exceptionally well), and he hadn’t expected Kyo to be _watching_ him so intently, his eyes almost black with arousal. Furthermore he’d never thought to consider the near-painfully arousing cry Kyo would let out, his voice somewhat hoarse as his whole body tensed and he spilled into Ohno’s mouth.

Ohno fought not to moan again at the flavor of him, saltier, not almost-sweet like Nino, and maybe it really had been a while since he’d tasted anyone else. 

“Holy shit,” Kyo said softly as he flopped back onto the bed.

Ohno wasn’t finished with him, and he got up quickly, straddling Kyo and yanking him up to kiss him. 

Kyo’s eyes went wide as Ohno pushed his tongue into Kyo’s mouth, sharing Kyo’s cum with him that he hadn’t yet swallowed. He groaned, cupping Ohno’s face and neck as he sucked on his tongue and gave a distracted little roll of his hips. When he pulled back he was looking at Ohno with a combination of awe and amusement.

Ohno didn’t pay him much mind. He stayed on top of him while he grabbed his phone and swiped through the handful of photos he hadn’t even noticed Kyo taking, humming his approval.

“Satisfied?” Kyo said, as he watched him perusing the pictures.

“With your photography skills, yes,” Ohno said. “But… not _sated_.” He took a moment to send one of the pictures to Nino with a simple _Wish you were here_ , and tossed his phone back on the bed. When he turned his attention back to Kyo, he realized he was being stared at. “What?” he asked.

Kyo shook his head, huffing out a quiet laugh. “Not that I knew what to expect with you, but somehow it wasn’t quite this.”

Ohno pursed his lips and nodded. “I think I’d say the same about you.”

Kyo leaned back on one hand, let the fingertips of the other trace lightly over Ohno’s cheek, over the prominent little indentation there. His face grew pensive for a moment before he said, “Do you ever think about getting out?”

“Out?” Ohno said.

“Johnny’s,” Kyo said.

“Oh.” The abrupt subject change had Ohno thrown for a loop.

“I was just thinking about photography,” Kyo tried to explain his train of thought. “I really did like all those ones you did with those freaky little heads you made. I found them so unsettling and so different.” His fingers kept moving over Ohno’s face, brushing over his lips as he went on, “There’s so much creative energy locked away in you… and only allowed out at some higher-up’s whim. Have you thought about leaving it behind?”

“I have,” Ohno said. “Many times.”

“Why don’t you?”

Ohno closed his eyes and sighed. He’d had doubts about his place in Johnny’s from the beginning, had thought about trying to get out of it countless times, and yet what always kept him from going through with it was simply the other members of Arashi. He thought of Nino, even now, lying around his apartment waiting for him, probably fully invested in some game on his DS. They were his _family_ , and even if he would have more artistic freedom without them, he couldn’t imagine turning his back on what they made together. “Arashi,” he said with a shrug as he opened his eyes.

Kyo was still frowning a bit, but he nodded slowly. “My bandmates are my brothers. I doubt my heart would know how to go on beating without them.”

Ohno hadn’t quite expected Kyo to understand, and yet his words described it better than Ohno would have been able to. He was struck by the thought that they were like two forks off the same path, ending up in mirror universes and coming back now to face each other like this.

“What would you do?” Kyo asked, tilting his head to the side. “If you did get out?”

“Hmm, I’ve thought about a number of things,” Ohno said. “For a while, I really wanted to have my own bakery.”

Kyo wrinkled his nose in disgust. “A _bakery_? God, why?”

Ohno raised his eyebrows. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a negative reaction to something as inoffensive as a bakery,” he said.

“They’re so much work, and they stink—”

“Bakeries stink?” Ohno looked at Kyo incredulously. “This conversation has gotten bizarre. You need to explain yourself.”

Kyo rolled his eyes and let himself fall back against the bed again. “My parents had a bakery when I was growing up. I hated it. Bread is of no interest to me at all.”

“I guess you got a fair distance away from that life,” Ohno said.

“I apologize for my disdainful response to your ambitions,” Kyo said awkwardly.

Ohno snorted. “I don’t care. I’m unlikely to have a bakery anyway. Though I’m really not bad in the kitchen.”

“Not bad in the kitchen, not bad onstage, not bad in the bedroom,” Kyo said, a smile tugging at his lips. “Pray tell, where _are_ you bad?”

For a moment, Ohno was tempted to quote his recent solo from Arashi, and tell Kyo that he was actually a “very bad boy” but he got the vibe that something so performative and ridiculous might be kind of a turn-off, so he snapped his mouth shut and instead took one of Kyo’s hands and wordlessly placed it over the bulge in his pants.

“Oh,” Kyo said, squeezing gently. “Didn’t mean to neglect you.” He sat up and slid his hand into the front of Ohno’s pants, not even bothering to unbutton them. 

Ohno’s head tipped back as those slender, graceful fingers wrapped around him and started stroking patiently.

“Tell me what you want,” Kyo said.

A part of Ohno thought he would be content to just let Kyo keep stroking him like this until he was cumming in his own pants, but he also thought that would be some kind of crime when he had the opportunity to get Kyo’s cock buried deep inside him, and, if nothing else, he didn’t want to disappoint Nino with such an anticlimactic climax.

Reluctantly, he took hold of Kyo’s wrist and pulled his hand out of his pants so he could get himself up off the bed. “I’ll need you to fuck me,” Ohno said plainly. Kyo was still sprawled there, naked, half-hard, and Ohno allowed his gaze to drift over him, silently acknowledging that yeah, he was about as glorious an example of masculine form as Ohno had ever seen, and he _wanted_ that power driving into him. He started to undress while Kyo leaned over the edge of the bed to where his duffel bag was and unzipped an inside pocket, coming out with lube and a couple of condoms.

Kyo tossed the lube to Ohno and he caught it one-handed before looking back to him.

“Prep yourself for me?” Kyo said. He was staring at him again with that intense kind of _something_ in his eyes as Ohno finished getting his clothes off and then moved to the bed.

Ohno didn’t draw it out at all, simply climbed onto the bed on his knees, lubed up his fingers, and reached behind himself to start stretching himself for Kyo’s cock.

Kyo licked his lips as he watched and then scooted closer, lightly stroking Ohno’s thighs and kissing here and there at his neck and chest.

It was nice, and there was a strange familiarity to it, but more than the kisses, Ohno was distracted by the hands on his thighs, soft and warm. He glanced down at them, this mismatched pair, one hand bare, the other looking as if it had been fully submerged in some tattooed liquid. He clamped his eyes shut as he lamented not having those inked fingers inside him, and thrust his own fingers in and out of his entrance a bit more eagerly.

Kyo apparently mistook Ohno’s facial expression for one of pain because one hand moved to delicately tip his chin up and he whispered, “What’s wrong, what’s that face?”

Ohno let out a breath and turned his face down into Kyo’s palm. “I like your hands.”

“I actually think your hands are rather beautiful, too,” Kyo said, chuckling.

“You should see them when they’re covered in flour from baking bread,” Ohno said with a smirk, and opened his eyes.

“Hmm, maybe I’d prefer them covered in clay,” Kyo said, placing a kiss just under Ohno’s jaw, “or charcoal,” another kiss, in front of his ear, “ _or cum_.” His tongue flicked out over Ohno’s ear, and Ohno didn’t hold back his moan.

Honestly, Ohno had calmed down a lot when they’d been talking, and he’d never been totally overcome with desire in the first place (giving blow jobs never did as much for him as it obviously did for Nino), but now he was growing more and more aroused as Kyo’s hands kept moving, _touching_ , and maybe Kyo’s voice was starting to get to him too, because he just wanted to give him anything he asked for.

“I also think you have a great _mouth_ ,” Kyo said then, pressing a finger against Ohno’s lips once more.

Ohno parted his lips without thinking about it, let his tongue out to lick over the pad of Kyo’s finger, then opened wider to suck the finger into his mouth.

“ _Oh_ ,” Kyo said, looking slightly surprised by how that had gone. He let his free hand drift down over Ohno’s chest, his flat stomach, to his erection. He stroked slowly, as if he were working to draw another long, low moan out of Ohno from somewhere deeply hidden away. If that was the case, he got what he wanted, and when Ohno’s mouth opened up Kyo slipped another finger in, giving him two to suck at to his heart’s content.

Ohno was oozing pre-cum now, and he was starting to worry that he wouldn’t last long enough to actually get Kyo inside him, but when Kyo let go of his cock Ohno almost whined, hungry for that contact. Something brushed against his free hand and he realized he’d started holding onto Kyo’s wrist without even noticing. He opened his eyes (that he didn’t even remember closing) just in time to see Kyo lowering his phone and tossing it back to the foot of the bed.

“For your beau,” Kyo said with a smirk. Leaning in, he whispered, “You have no idea how delicious you look right now.”

All right, that was enough. Ohno pulled his fingers free, pulled Kyo’s hand (somewhat regretfully) away from his mouth and gave Kyo a forceful shove backwards. “Let’s get on with this,” he said as he wiped the remaining lube off his fingers using a tissue from the box on the nightstand.

Kyo was fully hard by now, and hurriedly went about getting a condom open and rolled over his length. He’d barely had the chance to drizzle some lube over it before Ohno’s hand was on his shoulder, the other holding Kyo’s cock steady as he sank down onto him. “Ohh, wow, Ohno,” Kyo breathed out, his hands flitting indecisively between Ohno’s hips and thighs.

“Just keep your hands on me,” Ohno said as he moved carefully, trying to adjust to the fullness. With Nino, he didn’t typically bottom, and Kyo wasn’t small, so Ohno had known there was going to be some pain involved, but it wasn’t bad, and as he lifted his hips and brought them back down, he was sure it was only going to get better.

Kyo held him tight, and Ohno felt that trust from earlier was reaffirmed. Their lips met and they kissed lazily as Ohno continued to move on Kyo’s cock. Kyo nipped at Ohno’s bottom lip before getting his tongue into his mouth, licking his way inside like he was trying to extract some government secrets. 

Ohno groaned softly against Kyo’s mouth and then leaned away from him planting his hands on the bed behind himself. The change in angle had Kyo’s length grazing Ohno’s prostate and he gasped out a, “ _Yes_ ” as he rode him. He was able to get more leverage this way and before long he was just fucking himself on Kyo’s cock, head thrown back as he chanted a continuous little stream of pleas and praises, steadily working towards his end.

“Ohno, god—you…” Kyo trailed off, muttering something incoherent and all Ohno could make out was “ _fucking body of a dancer_ ” somewhere in there, but then he was lifting Ohno, tossing him down onto his back and pushing Ohno’s thigh up against his chest, as if to test that flexibility.

“ _OH_ , fuck, _yes_ ,” Ohno said, shocking himself slightly. The new position was _good_ though; Kyo could thrust into him with all that power that Ohno had been craving. He had him pinned down, and it was uncomfortable, and Ohno was sure he would be sore tomorrow, maybe feeling this for days to come, but this raw kind of energy was something so different from what he got in his usual sex life he felt like everything in him was on fire, and he only wanted Kyo to take him _harder_. He dug his nails into Kyo’s chest and let out a harsh cry as his prostate was hit full-on. “Kyo,” he said, and licked his lips. He wasn’t one to talk much during sex, but somehow he needed Kyo to know how good it was, so, with great effort, he managed to grit out, “Love how you fuck me so _hard_ , just want—want to feel you _cum_.” He dragged his nails down Kyo’s chest, coming dangerously close to breaking the skin, and Kyo screamed, his fingers tightening on Ohno’s thigh as his hips stuttered, and he came, buried deep inside Ohno’s body.

Kyo had scarcely finished cumming when he was pulling out, disposing of the condom, and then sliding down on his belly and taking Ohno’s dripping cock into his mouth.

Ohno couldn’t stop himself from bucking his hips, fucking up into that heat, a loud curse ripping from his throat. Kyo’s hands stayed on Ohno’s thighs, didn’t try to stop him from thrusting over his tongue again and again, rapidly unraveling as Kyo hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, and Ohno chased his pleasure mindlessly. Ohno had one hand in Kyo’s hair (which was sticking up in all directions even more now than before), the other hand in his own hair, ruffling his usual boy-next-door style, tugging and twisting at the strands. He felt Kyo’s absolutely _sinful_ tongue against his slit, and his mouth dropped open, working soundlessly for a moment before he could whisper a broken, “K-kyo, I—ohh god, I’m gon-na—” 

Kyo only held his thighs more tightly as Ohno came over his tongue, hips arching up at a seemingly impossible angle from the bed. He swallowed around him, rather than pulling back, and Ohno’s initial shout tapered off into a series of whimpers until Kyo finished licking him clean and sat back on his heels.

Ohno lay there panting for several minutes, feeling too out of it to open his eyes fully.

Eventually Kyo slid his hand gently over his thigh. “Hey, your phone’s buzzing. I think you got a text.”

Ohno grunted and held out his hand for Kyo to pass him his phone, which he did.

It was of course from Nino: _Holy fuck, baby. This might be my new favorite picture of you. Kyo took it? He’s an artist, all right._

Ohno shook his head tiredly. _You should see the one he took later._

Nino’s response was fast, _There’s more? Oh god, I don’t even want to get my hopes up imagining it_.

_I’ll show you when I get home. I should be heading out soon_ , Ohno wrote back. 

_ok, I look forward to it._

Then, _Seriously tho, I’d make this one my lockscreen if I could get away with it._

Ohno laughed and pushed himself to sit up. Kyo was lying at the foot of the bed, looking at his own phone, but he glanced up as Ohno started moving around, and smiled.

“Lover boy?” he asked, nodding towards Ohno’s phone.

“Oh, hah, yeah,” Ohno said, running a hand through his seriously disheveled hair. “He was just appreciating your photography.”

Kyo grinned and it was crooked and utterly charming. “Glad he could get something out of the evening.”

“I’m sure he’ll get a lot out of it,” Ohno said. He offered up a small but genuine smile of his own. “I did, too.”

Kyo nodded and sat up properly. “You’re an interesting person,” he said, and Ohno could tell it was meant sincerely as a compliment.

“You’re not so dull yourself,” Ohno said. “But I should get home.”

“You don’t have to go right away,” Kyo said, shaking his head. “If you want to shower or relax, I don’t mind at all.”

“I know,” Ohno said. “But I think I’d like to get back, shower with Nino.” He wasn’t even embarrassed telling Kyo something that honest, and maybe he should have been, but Kyo didn’t seem troubled by it in the least.

“If you’re sure,” Kyo said. He leaned over to give Ohno a quick peck on the lips. “I’m glad you decided to come.”

“So am I,” Ohno said. He stood up to get dressed and let Kyo go back to whatever he was doing on his phone, but after a few minutes he could feel that he was being watched again, and shot a glance over his shoulder at Kyo. “You’re staring,” he said.

“Just while I can,” Kyo said with a shrug.

Ohno turned to finish getting his shirt on with a smile on his face. He didn’t mind Kyo looking. Even if there was blatant sexual intent behind it (did that classify it technically as leering?) Kyo had never made Ohno feel disrespected or creeped out. He just felt like he was someone fascinating; and sometimes, when he did so much commercial work and spent so much of his life in horrible costumes picked out by people trying to match him in a set, it was nice to know that someone’s interest in him was purely for his unique qualities. 

Ohno used the bathroom and washed up a little, managed to tame his hair back to a reasonable shape, and when he came back out, Kyo had his pants on and was leaning back against the pillows of his bed, writing in a journal and wearing reading glasses. Ohno resisted the urge to call him adorable, though he couldn’t keep the word out of his mind. 

“Guess I’m going,” he said, unsure how to not be awkward about the whole thing.

“Now? Okay,” Kyo said, marking his page and setting the notebook aside. “Thanks for spending the evening with me, Ohno.” He inclined his head in a slight bow. “I really enjoyed it.”

“Ditto,” Ohno said. He nodded and started towards the door, but then stopped and came back. “Like, is it weird if I ask for your phone number?”

Kyo’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh! Um—"

“I mean, I hope it’s not weird,” Ohno said quickly. “I just—If you ever wanted to do this again, I’d be fine with it, I’m sure Nino would be fine with it—especially if he was invited—oh, wow, I’m being presumptuous.” He didn’t know how to hide his horror at how much he was talking suddenly and started backing away towards the door, even though he couldn’t seem to close his mouth. “But even if you wanted to just hang out or talk about art, you just seem cool. If you wanted. Never mind.”

Kyo laughed, pushing off the bed and coming after him. “Stop walking away and let me tell you my number!”

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t give it to you if I wasn’t sure,” Kyo said, giving him a look.

Ohno pulled out his phone and typed in the number as Kyo rattled it off. “Here, I’m sending you a text right now, so you’ll have mine, too.”

Kyo’s phone vibrated on the nightstand and he grinned. “Got it.”

“Have a good night, Kyo,” Ohno said then, letting himself admire Kyo’s physique one more time before moving to put his shoes on.

“You, too. Get home safe. Say hello for me,” Kyo said. He crossed to the door, opened it and peered down the hall. “Coast looks clear.”

“Thanks,” Ohno said with an appreciative smile. He stepped out into the hall, grabbing and squeezing Kyo’s hand briefly as he passed.

“Anytime. But next time, bring that boy-toy of yours, yeah?” Kyo winked and waved before closing the door with an unimposing click.

Ohno didn’t run into any trouble as he made his way back downstairs and through the empty hotel lobby. It was easy to catch a cab. Honestly the whole thing had been easier than he’d expected, and less uncomfortable than he could have imagined, and even as he texted Nino to say he was on his way home, he was already thinking about next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Realistically, I don't think Kyo would be able to put up with Nino very much, but maybe he doesn't know that without spending the time with him.  
> I'm sorry also that I think both Ohno and Kyo's voices got way off. It's really hard to make people's interactions realistic when there's... no way they would ever have such an interaction? It kind of fell apart for me, but there you have it.


End file.
